pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Schnell
thumb|right|300px '''Max Schnell' is a character in'' Cars 2. ''Cars 2 Max Schnell started as a humble production sedan from Stuttgart, Germany. An avid amateur racer, Max would practice alone in the back roads of the dense Black Forest—a trek that eventually caught the eye of a racing team owner. Soon Max was on a professional circuit, bearing the #4, and as his horsepower increased, he converted himself to carbon fiber, dropping his weight and getting into prime racing shape. He’s won more races at Motorheimring than any other World Torque Champion League car in history. A naturally brilliant engineer, he used logic and analytics to refine his build, and plans to approach the World Grand Prix in the same perfectly calculated manner. In the movie, he was first seen at the party in Tokyo. Then, he appeared in the race in Tokyo. At the dirt section, he caught up to 3rd place, but then started falling behind when they left the dirt section. At the end of the race, it was shown that he was the third race car nearly destroyed by the Lemons' camera. However, he got fixed, and was able to race in Porto Corsa. In that race, during the big crash, he tries to brake before crashes, but fails and crashes into Miguel Camino and Shu Todoroki. Soon afterward, Raoul ÇaRoule and Rip Clutchgoneski crash into them. However, he got fixed, and was able to race in London, and then appeared at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Specifications‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Top Speed: 160 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 3.8 seconds *Engine Type: 4.0-liter V-8 *Horsepower: 470 Sebastian Schnell [[Video:CARS 2 - Filmclip Sebastian Schnell|thumb|right|300px|Max Schnell voiced by Sebastian Vettel in the German version of Cars 2]] In the German version of Cars 2, Max Schnell is renamed Sebastian Schnell, and voiced by Sebastian Vettel. He replaces Jeff Gorvette, and becomes the racer that, along with Lewis Hamilton, meets Lightning McQueen at the World Grand Prix welcome party. Ein schillerndes CARaufgebot (in German)CARS 2 - Filmclip Sebastian Schnell This is part of a localization of Cars 2 in six countries. Trivia *"Schnell" is a German word meaning "Fast". Max Schnell's name could be translated as "Maximum Speed". *Max Schnell has on his hood the inscrption "WTCL", which represents the name of his racing league, the World Torque Champion League. It is an allusion to the WTCC, the World Touring Car Championship. However, Max's design apparents him to the DTM (Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters), another type of touring car racing. *Max's pit stop crew chief is an Audi TT named Otto Bonn. *On Max's tires reads "TRU-TREAD - Traction A Temperature A - P215/65R15 89H", a recurring inscription on the tires of many characters of Cars 2. *Max Schnell's body was reused for Vitaly Petrov, Frosty, Memo Rojas Jr., Flash, and Long Ge. *Although silent in the original verison of Cars 2, Max speaks in Cars 2: The Video Game. Gallery Cars-2-Concept-Art-69.jpg|Concept art Max Schnell Cars 2.jpg cars_2_-_szenenbild_03.jpg|Max Schnell with Lewis Hamilton and Lightning McQueen, as he appears in the German version of Cars 2 Sebastian_Schnell_.png MaxRace.png|Max racing in Tokyo MaxExplosion.png|Max catches fire 830px-Max Schnell Cars 2-1-.png|Max Schnell tries to brake before crashing into Miguel Camino and Shu Todoroki. File:Cars2-2.jpg|Max Schnell in Cars 2: The Video Game. Die-casts S1-max-schnell.jpg|Max's die-cast Max schnell rubber tires cars 2 kmart.jpeg|Max's rubber tire die-cast S1-max-schnell-pit-stop-launcher.jpeg|Max's pit stop launcher SchnellSounds.jpeg|Max's lights and sounds die-cast References Schnell, Max